State of Decay: Falling Skies
by Destroyer of Peace
Summary: Falling Skies takes place as part of the State of Decay and Lifeline story lines. Both will make there appearance and the story will continue. Watch the struggle of Marcus and the survivors in Trumbull as they fight to stay alive. M for Gore, Violence, Sexual Themes, and Strong Language.
1. One messed up hike

"Dude what the hell," Ed said when he and Marcus busted into a cabin. They were camping up the river away from all of this now, it was hitting them in full force. Marcus laid the hatchet he pulled out of a stump and pushed it against the door so the wedge would stop it from opening. The Young man looked up to his friend and trailed his line of sight to a body missing it's guts and was ripped in half. His gag reflex was forced to hold back as he stood up and spotted a back pack sitting next to the body.

Marcus held back the urge to vomit as he stepped into the blood and picked up the bag, it was heavy. He stepped to the opposite end of the cabin and he unzipped the bag. Luck was on his side as he pulled out a machete, nine bottles of water which he gave Ed one, Crackers, cans of tuna, beans, and something that made his hand stop. He felt the Cold steel and he knew what it was before he pulled it out. A 1911 .45 caliber pistol and it was fully loaded. He looked back into the large bag finding a few other survival things but he really liked finding two extra magazines.

"Ed look in that tool box and find a weapon. Marcus said tucking the pistol in his belt. He was a way better shot than Ed so he was going to keep it. Ed came up with only a wrench and a crowbar, which Marcus took, plus a hammer and a box of nails. Marcus sighed and he then saw something catch his eye. He walked over to a suit case, no, a gun case and it wasn't locked. He opened it up and found a .22 rifle that carries about 10 shots in it and a box of .22 rounds.

"H-hey Marcus," Ed said crouching down near the window. "There is someone in the Ranger Station."

Marcus walked over to the same window and peered out. Ed was right there was someone in there along with two others. Marcus examined the Ranger Station and wondered why he and Ed didn't make a bee line for that place. Windows on three sides and a water tower to watch around the area. Marcus sighed and smiled, "Ed. We might just be okay."

Down the Mountain in the neighboring town of Spencer's Mill a Group of Survivors stand in mourning over Two dead members. Lilly Ritter looked up to her brother Jacob whom was slightly responsible for their deaths as he stared at the fresh graves. Lilly wanted to comfort her brother but Alan Gunderson just stepped in to make things worse.

"You dumb fuck," Alan said grabbing Jacob by his jacket. "If you just put aside the wanting of a broke back mountain then Jenny and Dino would still be alive!"

"Alan," Sam Hoffman called out as she approached.

Alan flared and threw the first punch and it sent Jacob sprawling on the grass almost out cold. Lilly yelped in fright for what Alan was going to do as she watched Alan kick Jacob in the gut.

Sam dove at Alan and pinned him against a tree, "Damn it man leave him be!"

Alan grumbled something and he shrugged Sam off and then saw a Zed, "Mourn later we gotta go."

Lilly and Pastor Will got Jacob up and Sam beat down a zed with her night stick. The five made it too their Church and they locked the gate. Lilly shivered as she thought about her father up on the mountain.

Back up on the Mountain Marcus was met at gun point from a balding man and a woman in a turtle neck. Marcus looked at the two and couldn't help but to feel their fear. Marcus then spotted another man on the ground leaning against a wall bleeding, "We are just looking for help and to find out what is going on."

The man looked at his companions and he lowered his shotgun, "What's going on is that there are more of them up here then I expected."

"What are them," Marcus said retucking his rifle under his arm.

"I will tell you if you help us," The man looked at his friend on the wall. "If you sweep the cabins for survivors I will tell you everything."

Marcus was caught in a deep thought. The man mention Survivors meaning that this was larger than anything that has ever happened in his life. Marcus nodded and he motioned for Ed to follow.

"Hey Bro," Ed said quietly as they began to search the area in outside the door. Marcus looked up the tower and he began to climb. "W- Hey!"

"Sorry just wanna get a good look," Marcus kept his voice down. He got on top of the rusty metal tank and first saw the beauty of the mountain. Even though it was hell he was liking the view. He focused on the issue and began to look around the location. He spotted five tents, two cabins, a bathroom, a truck, a trail too the lake, and a industrial building. Just when Marcus started down the ladder he heard what seemed to be gun shots. "Ed."

"Yeah," Ed began to look around. "Gun shots."

"Lets go," Marcus said as he climbed down. Ed followed behind Marcus in a light sprint compared to his more athletic friend. Marcus flew over to the ledge and saw a dirt path to a river. He paused and another shot rang out followed by a howl of pain.

"Colton," A female voice called out and another voice barked something inaudible.

Marcus jumped down and landed on his feet. He was glad nothing happened after falling a good fifteen feet or his legs would have snapped. Marcus began running over to the noise and he drop kicked a dead off of a man struggling with it. Marcus turned and saw who he was guessing was the woman that called out the man at her feet name. Marcus could tell by the blood he was a dead man.

Marcus turned to a dead and saw more crossing the river. He slammed his hatchet into the dead's head and left it as he took aim. The man next to him also took aim but a figure pounced him from behind and Marcus head the sickening crack of his spinal cord breaking twice. Marcus saw the woman turn and see the man on the ground dead, "Strand!"

Marcus turned his attention to the closer Zombie and he saw what looked to be a giant stand up. He fired twice but the zed shrugged off the rounds and back handed him to the ground. Marcus hit his head against a tree and his vision blurred as a trickle of blood went down his neck. Marcus stood up in a haze as he saw the woman pull her gun up to the giant's head but it was yanked out of her hands. Marcus released a roar and charged the Zed as it turned to the noise. Marcus swept his arms low and grabbed the thigh's of the dead giant's knees. He strained himself as he lifted the Zed off the ground and stood there for a second and let out a second roar as he brought all 240lbs of dead carcass on the rocky ground. Marcus's efforts were rewarded with a wet crack of the zed's head spitting open.

Marcus stood up to look at the woman huffing. He was about to ask if she was alright but Ed roared as he charged the nearest Zed crossing the river. Marcus joined in the slaying. He kicked in the knee of a female zombie and then brought a hammer into it's eye socket. He yanked it out and was about to bring it down on another when it fell along with one behind it with a crack of the woman's weapon. Within minutes the last Zombie was put down and both Marcus and Ed were gasping for their breath.

Ed looked back and saw the woman closing Strand's eyes, "Holly shit are you ok?"

"You mean aside from being lost in the woods," Marcus saw the woman's eyes and it sent a chill down his back. They were dark green but had a gaze of ice. She cut down Ed with her eyes and Marcus knew she has seen of shit long before what she has just saw. "Attacked by psychopaths, and watching two of my best friends die. Yeah, I am just peachy."

"Sorry I asked," Ed grumbled and he marched to a stump and sat down.

The woman turned her icy stare at Marcus, "So is it this bad everywhere?"

"I dunno," Marcus shrugged. He looked at the woman in both fear and sorrow. "But we have some folks up at the ranger station, but we didn't have much time for orientation."

"Then let's get up there," The woman said."

"Hold up Marcus," Ed said standing up. "We don't even know your name and we are helping you out of the kindness of his hear-."

"Ed Shut it," Marcus said looking at his friend.

"Maya Torres," The woman said looking at the two. "That is my name."

Notes from Me: Well I hope you like this game and story as much as I do. I am going to tweak it a bit so more internal drama appears in the Story I hope you all enjoy. Leave a comment and Review and tell me if you want some characters to appear.


	2. Over the River

Marcus led the way up the mountain as he looked back too Maya and then Ed. Ed seemed really pissed as he looked up to Maya and Marcus avoiding his eyes. Marcus fell back to Ed, "What is the matter man?"

"Nothing," Ed started. "Other than we are marching with a woman we know nothing about and she expects us just to help her with everything."

Marcus grumbled knowing the quickest way to resolve this is just to talk to her, "Maya where did you come from?"

"Me and a few guys from the unit came up here to do some deer hunting," Maya started gripping her rifle tight and Marcus saw that.

"You are in the Army," Ed said in half disbelief and half chuckle.

"You don't miss much do you asshole," Maya shot back almost turning around to deck to him one.

"Hey Maya," Marcus got in between them. "Ed is a smartass by nature, I am sorry for his actions but we don't need to be fighting with one another. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Maya said looking at Marcus.

"What happened before we got there," Marcus asked hoping to get something out of her but it backfired on him.

"You see me," Maya slapped her collar and Marcus could see pain in her eyes. "You see Colton or Strand! Do the math."

Maya began to March forward out of anger and Marcus left Ed and caught up with her. He saw something that he would never expect from a Soldier. She was silently crying while glaring at the terrain ahead. Marcus signaled for Ed to stop and he stood in front of Maya, "Hey, Maya I am sorry for what I asked. It was out of line."

"No you are fine," Maya wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at Marcus. "I probably look pathetic. Here I am a damsel in distress and you come in swinging to help me but all I do is be a royal bitch to you two. It is just that I served with those two in some hard times and they always pulled me out of it and got me back on my feet."

"I am sorry to hear that," Marcus said talking to Maya. He looked behind her and suddenly his eyes caught movement. "ED!"

Ed turned around to see crazies charging at him and he yelped in fear. He raised his table leg and brought it down on a grown man's head dropping it at his feet. Ed cried out as it moved again grabbing his leg. Marcus raised the hatchet in his hands and brought it down on the first Zombie's head as he destroyed the brain stem. Marcus looked at he friend whom was now wrestling a zombie at his foot and one going for his neck. Marcus tensed up his muscles and gripped the zombie on the ground by it's leg and he yanked hard dragging it away from Ed and tossed it a an extremely muscular one that looked almost like the one that he beat down at the river. The zombie knocked over the larger one and Marcus turned his attention to the fifth one advancing on his flank. He slammed the hatchet into the zombie's chest and could barely believe that it was still moving. Marcus gripped the collar of the zed and the belt as he tossed it back too the three. Marcus watched as it fell on them and his attention the turned too Ed again. Ed was still managing to hold it but it was getting closer. Marcus slammed his foot into the knee of the dead woman and then again in the mid spine. His eyes widened as he watched the should be crippled woman moan as if it didn't happen and it reached up and grabbed Marcus's leg.

"Aw hell no," Marcus pulled his leg back then onto the woman's skull. He heard a sickening crack and it reached up for him again.

"Marcus we gotta go man," Ed grabbed Marcus and they took off running and Maya followed.

Marcus looked too their right and he saw that the ranger station was covered in zed and there was distinct gun fire coming from the inside. Maya kicked open the door to the warehouse down the road and they all barged right in. Marcus looked to his friend noticing he was huffing like crazy and then Maya whom was looking up to the ranger station through the window.

"They're still alive in there," Marcus said silently as he walked up to Maya.

"But they are surrounded by hostiles and we have still yet to know how to bring them down for good before they get back up again," Maya said looking up at Marcus then back up the "You noticed that muscle giant was following us with some of the things we met at the river."

Marcus nodded. Everything he did to that Muscle man didn't seem to have an effect same with Maya's hunting rifle. He scratched his chin and then looked at his pack then her rifle. He unslung the .22 rifle on his back and adjusted it so the barrel went through the window.

"Ever fired one before," Maya asked looking to see what he was doing.

"With my grand pa plenty of times when we hunted deer as well," Marcus smiled and he took aim at the first zed he spotted. He pulled the trigger and to him there was no kick back and he saw it go down after the bullet entered it's head. "There seems to be the only answer on taking them down for good. When I brought my hatchet down on the head of the thing in that dirt road it fell down and didn't get back up, same with the few down at the river bank, so aim for the head. Ed, you and I will go up there and help those people up in that station."

"What the fuck man," Ed said in fear. "We go up there we die!"

"Maya will cover us with the .22 and her hunting rifle. All we are doing is clearing a path to get there and then getting those three out, plus you are faster than me." Marcus glared at his friend. Ed nervously nodded and Marcus grabbed his machete and pulled out the 1911. The two got to the door and Marcus stood back as Ed opened it. Marcus extended out the pistol and kept his machete ready to swing as the two ducked under Maya's line of vision and they advanced. Marcus pulled up to the first zombie and he kicked it's knee's in then brought the machete down with a great amount of strength and smiled as the head rolled off the body.

The two got to the door and he heard a shotgun blast and the door busted open with a dead body falling through, "Ed get them!"

Marcus turned his attention to ten dead people marching towards him. He fired at the closest and watched it fall down after two shots and then four more fell. He put the pistol back in his belt and swung the machete with both hands. Marcus killed two and he pulled at his machete after the second. it was stuck and the other two were advancing on him. Marcus stopped trying and picked up a metal oar that was on a rack with Kayaks and he swung the weapon in a wide sweep knocking both the zeds down.

Marcus looked over his shoulder wondering why Ed was taking so long and he entered the building to see Ed holding his stomach that had a knife in it and he looked around for the others seeing Thomas ripping into the woman that was with them stomach. Marcus silently walked over to Ed and made a shushing expression as he helped pick up his friend. Ed groaned and Thomas turned to face the two blood pouring out of his mouth. Marcus dove for the door and slammed it shut as Thomas rammed it and fell to the ground. Marcus looked at his friend and they went back too the warehouse and Maya swung the door open helping in Ed and Marcus.

"Where are they," Maya asked helping Ed down.

"I dunno but one of them was a freak so I got Ed out," Marcus looked at his friend and then the knife. He grabbed it to pull out the knife but Maya grabbed his wrist.

"No," Maya pulled Marcus's wrist off and looked him in the eyes. "You pull it out and you are pretty much killing him."

Marcus looked at Ed whom just groaned in pain. Ed looked up to the two and then looked to the ground. "That lady that had a gun to us when we first came had thought I was one of them and stabbed me in the gut. That is when that older man grabbed her by the hair and began to rip into her gut. He ripped her apart man!"

"Ed calm down," Marcus hushed his friend and everyone jumped by pounding on the door.

"I grabbed a radio that was near her and Keys to that Norma," Ed groaned as he tried to stand up. "We should get off this mountain."

"Ed we are waiting a night," Marcus pointed out the window. "I want some good visibility with you hurt man."

Marcus saw his friend in pain but there was no point in risking it now.

* * *

"Lily I am going out," Jacob said picking up a duffel bag and his police baton.

"Alright be safe," Lily said watching her brother leave the Church. She stood up and watched him leave the main gate after being talked to by Sam. She felt woozy and went back to her radio. She felt like calling her dad but she decided against it.

* * *

Molly Atwood looked around at her now empty cabin. She felt weird sitting around now without her husband. She sighed and twirled her wedding ring around on her finger and she grabbed a necklace from her jewelry box and fed it through and put it on her neck. She looked out the boarded up window at her blue car and frowned knowing that there were things still out there hunting for her.

Molly picked up her black leather jacket and tossed it over her blood stained yellow shirt and zipped it up. She sighed and picked up her husband's P 229 and held it close as she heard him clawing at the outside freezer that she put his body in after she realized she couldn't kill him.

Molly's blond hair covered her beautiful face as she began to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Jon Dudson gripped his model 70 hunting rifle as he looked at the warehouse he just saw three people in. His gaze through the scope of his rifle went from the zeds marching into the ranger station and to them. Yesterday they tried getting into the Ranger Station while someone figured out to take down the crazed people. Joe smiled as he lower himself from a hunting stand and began to make his way to the warehouse.

* * *

Marcus opened the door ajar and looked outside seeing only one crazy on the ground. He opened the door farther and slammed his axe down on the head of the zombie and smiled as it died. Marcus looked back and walked over to the truck at the same time. Maya exited the warehouse and hobbled over with Ed. She helped him into the flatbed and then walked up to Marcus.

"Do you want to drive," She said pointing at the walkie and keys.

"Sure," Marcus was about to start the engine but he saw a man walking up to the with his hands up in a friendly gesture.

"You folks getting off this mountain better look further down the road," the man's thick southern accent matched his attire. He stood there in denims with a flannel shirt tucked in and a Stetson hat on his head covering rusty brown hair.

Marcus turned to Maya then him, "What is the problem?"

"Bridge is out," The man flatly said. "You can try and jump it with the truck but you could possibly fail and fall into the river. I don't think there is a way up other than that so you may be stuck up here."

"No we got to get our friend to the hospital," Marcus said.

"Was he bit," the man suddenly became defensive.

"No stabbed," Marcus noticed Maya get defensive.

"I see," The man relaxed and then looked around. "Look I don't know where you are goin but the past three days I have been in a tree. Can I come with y'all?"

"Sure but you ride in the flat bed," Marcus nodded to the back. Maya walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in as the man did as well. Marcus opened the back window to the flat bed and extended his hand, "Marcus Campbell. That is Ed Jones and this is Maya Torres."

"Nice to meet y'all I'm Joe Dudson," Joe shook Marcus's hand and then Marcus started the truck.

"Hey Joe, Ed hang on back there because we are jumping that bridge," Marcus said as they turned up the road into the Ranger station parking lot. Marcus turned the truck around and then floored it as he took each turn with ease. He turned too the bridge and he tensed up and noticed Maya brace herself as well. The truck Lurched upwards and then slammed down on it's wheels causing everyone to bounce around in the truck.

"Dad," a female voice came on the radio.

Marcus froze in fright and worry, "Uh… Hello?"

The voice changed dramatically, "Who is this?"

"I am Marcus Campbell," Marucs looked too the three faces in the truck. "Listen my friends and I are stuck up here on Mount Tanner."

"Can you make it down to Spencer's Mill," The female voice asked and Marcus shrugged. "There is a Church there and we can help you out."

"Sure," Marcus almost laughed. "We are on our way."

Marcus looked at the others and drove the truck down the road. He passed some warehouses and a woman was running out of the woods and waved them down. Marcus hit the brakes and she ran up to his window. She was frantic.

"Please," She tried to catch her breath. "Please help me. My husband is one of them and he is trying to kill me."

"Get in." Marcus said as he looked over to see a relatively buff man charge out of the woods with five bullet holes in his chest. The woman climbed into the back with help from Joe as he took aim and put a round into the woman's husband's skull. The truck lurched forward and Joe lost his balance and fell face first onto the bed.

"Thank you," The woman shivered in fear. "I am Molly Atman."

"Marcus," Marcus said then introduced everyone. "You alright?"

"I am better now," Molly slumped down and curled up into a ball.

"Joe do you know what happened," Marcus looked into the mirror.

"Not to my knowledge man," Joe picked up his rifle. "All I know is me and my brother decided to go huntin, Stupid boy, we come up to a man layin in the woods and 'em things just popped out of nowhere. We ran for a it but he was tackled by this weird one. The thing bit into his neck and he died within moments and came back."

"Damn," Marcus said under his breath. He looked at Maya whom had her rifle in between her legs. The five continued down the road until Marcus spotted a vehicle. He rolled up to it and saw a half eaten corpse on the road once resembling a man. He climbed out and heard Maya shift. Marcus held up his hand as he started to walk around. In the truck was noting but clothes but the bed had things that raised his eyebrows. Joe climbed out and he marched over to the man and looked at what Marcus was looking at.

Food and water were in boxes that someone obviously packed but they were with a company logo meaning that they were looted from a food store. Marcus picked through the bed and he found some wood boards tents and two duffel bags. Marcus pulled out the first bag and unzipped it finding medicines in the bag. Marcus looked around and he put the bag back and picked up the second. Inside was another surprise as it contained ammo for various weapons, an M1911, an SKS, a Remington 870 shotgun and an M1 Garand.

"Well," Joe opened the tailgate and grabbed the first box.

"What the hell," Marcus looked at Joe and he grabbed the man's wrists and pulled them off the box of food. "We aren't taking this."

"Obviously he doesn't need it," Joe pointed to the body and looked at Marcus. He was met with a glare from the young man. "Fine listen up, this world, if you don't take an opportunity like this by the horns then you might as well be hangin us all."

Marcus kept glaring at him but deep down he knew that Joe might be right. Joe sensed that hesitation and he stepped forward, "I watched my brother die in front of me 'cause I was weak. I am not lettin you make a stupid decision based off of your morals. if it was someone's and they confront us, I will take the blame."

Marcus looked down slightly and sighed as he knew the man was just wanting to live. he sighed and Maya walked over to them, "Keys are still in the ignition so that means the truck was his. I will drive it to the Church, just because I don't trust that man."

"I won't reject," Joe said walking back to the old pick up.

Marcus watched the man and he sighed looking down, "Hey Marcus."

Marcus looked up to Maya and she extended the revolver he found up on the mountain. "Don't get to down about it, so far you have done a good job. Oh and next time make sure you reload it."

Marcus smiled and he took the revolver by it's handle and nodded. "I will take lead."

"Like it should be," Maya said as she climbed into the WRAV and started it's V8 engine. The two vehicles went down the road until Marcus found a vehicle that was smashed into a telephone pole with four bodies in it. He looked forward as he noticed Joe's eyes trail it.

Marcus pulled into Spencer's Mill and then into the Church. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a man standing up top but then it sunk when he pulled a gun on them and ordered them to step out. Joe helped Marcus get his friend out of the truck then Molly.

"Lily," The man said. He was young and looked like a forest ranger. "Did you invite these strangers?"

* * *

Note from me: Thank you for your Comments and reviews. I am loving the series and trying so hard to stop the chapters in part that will make people that played the game go, "Oh boy." and people that are new to the story go, "What the shit is going to happen!"

As I stated before I am changing the story around. The next Chapter will be focused on a fan favorite and his story as it is a sad one.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave a comment or give me a critique on my story. I start the next chapter after I work on another story's first chapter.

I do not own anything from State of Decay, or Undead Labs.


End file.
